This invention relates generally to the straining of debris from fluid or water, and more particularly concerns a strainer basket operable in a pump volute and strainer housing to remove debris from swimming pool water.
Prior swimming pool strainer pots suffered from certain disadvantages in construction, mounting and functioning. For example, they were generally located to receive debris and water via and into their open upper ends, creating excessive dead space above such pots, which became filled with debris. Such floating debris could spill into the housing chamber when the pot was removed for cleaning, creating risk of clogging filter lines. Also, pivoted handles on prior pots extended above the upper interior of the pots, preventing reduction of such dead space. Further, prior assemblies were bulky and otherwise disadvantageous in design.